Total Drama Revolution Contestant Biographies
Abbey What’s your best quality? I'm nice, I guess. Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Nicky Maraj *Strawberry red *The Color Pink *Croissants Describe your craziest dream. A boy asked me out and I said yes... Eww. Best memory from childhood? When I punched my first boy. Most embarrassing moment at school? I was the lead in the fourth grade musical and my pants fell down. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I'll be the richest, most famous non-married woman ever. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? You idiot, I don't date. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Ruin some little boys. Antoine What’s your best quality? The ability to rap, man. Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *My band, and Kanya East. *Maroon *2 Guyz: The 3D Concert Experience *Pizza Describe your craziest dream. Some giant was feeding me baby food. Weird, huh? Best memory from childhood? When me and Lou first made the band. Most embarrassing moment at school? I was trying to impress a girl, and I ate a bunch of beans... You get the picture. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Rapping with Lou. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Mackenzie, she's pretty and nice. Uh, romantic dinner, I guess. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Rap. Cammy What’s your best quality? The ability to play video games and be cute! Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Doom Dungeon from Myth of Zedla II *Turquoise *Street Fighter: Rise of Chin-Lee *Pancakes Describe your craziest dream. I finally beat the Ninja Overlord! Best memory from childhood? Snagging the genie's treasure. Most embarrassing moment at school? Basically every day. You see, I'm not the most popular... Or social. Ten years from now, what are you doing? IDK, video games? My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Shadowgwen. He's so funny, even though I've never met him in real life. We'd have a RP and then I'd make him an admin. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? 10,000 edits, baby! Chelsey What’s your best quality? I'm super hot. Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Big Dwayne *Purple *The Midnight Saga: Old Sun *Gum Describe your craziest dream. I was living in a mansion and had a billion friends. Oh, wait... Best memory from childhood? My first boyfriend. Even though it lasted 2 minutes, it was pretty good for a 1st grade relationship. Most embarrassing moment at school? I don't get embarrassed, hon. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Really rich, with a businessman hubby. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Sean Neyugn, on the beach, holding hands at sunset. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Throw a gigantic party, everyone's invited, unless they're not popular. Dolph What’s your best quality? Your mother. Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Mozart *Red, white, and brown *The Invention of Winning *Fish and Chips Describe your craziest dream. I've never had a dream. Best memory from childhood? Don't remember anything about my childhood. Most embarrassing moment at school? That one time when I forgot the lyrics to the Alphabet Song. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Hmm, hard to tell. Emperor of Mars? My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Mattie, what an attractive lass, we would eat fish and chips and watch the telly. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Kidnap a giant elephant and ride it around. Donny What’s your best quality? I'm calm and I don't let anyone bother me. Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Epic Hip-Hop Wars of History *Green *Pants! The Musical *Beef stew Describe your craziest dream. I was in a room full of dancing pants. Best memory from childhood? When my buddy Finn turned me nice. Most embarrassing moment at school? I was being mean and someone kicked me in the gonads. Egads. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Making pants that fly! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Chelsey, at a pants-y restaurant. Pity she doesn't know I exist. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Sleep. Elle What’s your best quality? I looooove to party!! Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Tihanna *Gold *Jersey Shore. It's about a bunch of jerseys who live in a shore. *Clementines Describe your craziest dream. I was on a boat, and I was swearing. Best memory from childhood? When I partied for the first time. All night, baby! Most embarrassing moment at school? When I got an A+ on a test. Partying is always supposed to equal bad grades! Or maybe I just don't apply myself. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Director of Nebraska Shore! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Snooki, my idol. She'd teach me how to be just like her. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? SNOOKIIIII! Kavren What’s your best quality? I'm really funny, so funny that people don't laugh when I tell jokes. Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Whoever sings "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" *Orange *Billy Bongo and the Banana Brothers: The Movie *French fries Describe your craziest dream. I was the president and had hot girlfriends and a pet lizard. Best memory from childhood? When I won the spelling bee for spelling "cat". My school's awesome! Most embarrassing moment at school? I asked out a girl, she rejected me in front of the whole school and kicked me in the kiwis... Happened more than once. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Making video games! And I'll be a MyCircle star. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Abbey. She's the perfect girl. We'd go to a really funny movie and a romantic sushi dinner. Maybe it would be a double date with my friends Arthur and Julia. Although, I get a vibe that Abbey doesn't really like to date. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? NERF GUN BATTLE! PJ What’s your best quality? ... Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *... *Puce *... *... Describe your craziest dream. ... Best memory from childhood? ... Most embarrassing moment at school? ... Describe the first job you ever had. ... Ten years from now, what are you doing? ... My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? ... It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? ...